Girl without fear
by Spartan036
Summary: An accident blinded her. But now Chloe Price can "see" even better. And she doesn't like what's going in Arcadia Bay.


Police sirens blare in the air as Rachel Amber notices the sirens are heading towards Chloe's block. Something wasn't right at all, Chloe would never get in real trouble by the cops unless she was desperate enough to get some money from the local bank or she stole money from the Prescott's. But never like this. Rachel heads towards the place as she's near it. Its obvious that its something big, especially with the people surrounding the accident sight. Muttering is heard and even some panicking. On the ground with liquid-like substance on her face...is Chloe Price.

"CHLOE!" Rachel panicked and runs towards her friend. She does a slide to hasten her speed and cradles the girl. Chloe's are bloodshot and unmoving now. Her vision is getting blurry.

"Chloe, please look at me...I'm here." She assured. Rachel turns to see the homeless woman from behind two-whales being picked up by a police officer. All around her is what appears to be toxic waste spilt around the place.

"You're friend saved my life..." The homeless woman told Rachel. Chloe's vision soon turns black as if the whole world was overcome by darkness.

"I can't see...I can't see..." Chloe whimpered while touching Rachel's face.

"Its okay just close your eyes Chloe." Rachel advised as she reaches for her eyelids and closes Chloe's eyes.

"I CAN'T SEE!"

* * *

Years later. 

Chloe sits on the booth of her local priest, father Jensen Toufexis. She is looking straight into the other side or at least the entrance of the booth while the priest doesn't look at her. On the table is a pair of glasses that are dark tinted and a seeing stick for Chloe.

"Bless me father for I have sinned." Chloe confessed.

"Tell me."

"You know, my friend Rachel Amber and I sometimes went here. She always the praying type girl, almost look like an angel when she does it. Funny thing is that she's my angel. I always felt like she was always there for me. Anyway, she told me that sometimes things can be a blessing in disguise and I felt...I felt like she knew it. About me and stuff." She suppresses the tears and continues.

"You know I remembered being her there with me and told me...told me that I like her, she can do extraordinary things one day. But it happens differently sometimes, its usually out of fame or vengeance...I'm getting a little off-topic aren't it? Okay father...I'm not here for forgiveness..." Chloe confessed.

"What did you do?"

"I...its not what I did...its what I'm about to do." Chloe puts on her glasses.

* * *

Arcadia docks.

A group of women are being escorted by a man who appears to be of Russian descent right before leaving. There pretty much scared out of there wits, human trafficking has slightly risen in Arcadia and no one knows why. Some say its the Prescott's, mafia moving into the town, or something else. But bottom line is that Arcadia Bay is slowly going down to the toilet. You can blame them or Fisk but you don't know why. They stop at a cargo container with a man, African-American of race stands in front of them with a bucket.

"Okay, if all of you manage to shut to hell up. You get a bucket to shit on your way to wherever you're going. Try to break out-" He slams his electric prod against the open the door as the women panic. In front of them watching is an overweight man eating popcorn while sitting on a chair. Little do they know, there's a woman wearing a long sleeve black shirt on top of the cargo. She wears a black blindfold. He continues to laugh as the woman moves away from his view...

"Alright now-" The woman leaps towards the man then kicks him in the face. He shakes off the pain and pulls out his stun baton right before swinging it at her causing the her to duck then trip him thus dropping his baton and landing on his face on the ground. The man behind her pulls out his gun but the woman senses it causing her to backflip in front of the man right before knocking him out with a single uppercut. He falls into the water as his gun slides to his unconscious comrade. The African-American regains consciousness and picks up the gun then shoots at the woman dodges then jumps in between the two cargo containers nearby. He picks up his gun and goes there while aiming his handgun up at the roofs.

He makes a look on the left, no one there and to the right-

The woman gets down from another container behind him then round house kicks him in the head which crashes his head into the container's surface. She walks towards the girls as the container is open.

"There's a police station in Queens avenue, go there." She ordered but they are still in a state of shock thus causing the woman to pick up the stun baton nearby and slam it against the door.

"NOW!" The woman roared. They all get out as she turns to the man, he gets up but she grabs him by the collar which lifts him.

"Tell who do you work for!"

"Fu...Fuck! I'm just security!" He is punched in the face.

"Don't give me I'm a hired gun from an anonymous employer excuse! TELL ME!" She bashes his head on the ground causing him to groan in pain.

"I...I DON'T KNOW, ITS THE PRESCOTTS ALRIGHT! THE PRESCOTTS HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS!" The woman lifts him then punches him in the face. She soon leaves as she heard someone contacting the police.

* * *

Price/Madsen residence. 

The phone next to Chloe's bed activates it alarm which is the mainframe song from borderlands. A hand reaches towards it and shuts it off, the hand belongs to Chloe Price who opens her eyes and gets up from bed. She groans and shakes off the bed feeling, its time to put up those posters again in Blackwell. Chloe gets her walking stick while humming her favorite song right before going to her closet then changing clothes.

"I'll find you someday Rachel...I promise." Chloe muttered right before opening the door to check if anyone is in the house. Looks like they all went to work which gives her time to get to the car. Chloe heads outside with the car keys right before entering it. The car drives to Blackwell academy where Nathan Prescott or her informant

* * *

Blackwell Academy.

Chloe walks in the campus with the students minding there own business. She passes by two students making out and Justin talking to Trevor who greet her. Even though she's blind, she can still do some mighty tricks and pretty much doesn't need the stick anymore. Chloe stops in front of a bulletin board and lets her stick lean against it and places the missing poster on it. Her senses are pretty much enhanced which means she can hear some people.

"Hey its that blind girl." The voice of Courtney echoed.

"Kind of shocking that she can sense stuff, didn't she go blind when she was seventeen?" The voice of Taylor asks.

"She did. Poor thing, it must be hard going here." Another voice said. She remembers where Nathan is at the moment after placing all the posters all over campus.

"Its okay Nathan, you got this..." His voiced echoed causing Chloe to walk towards the girls bathroom. More gibberish is heard from him which makes her sigh in the process. Who knew Nathan Prescott whines like a little bitch,

"She's blind that means she can't see." Chloe enters the girls bathroom.

"Did anyone see you?" She asks thus catching Nathan by surprise.

"Holy-No, they didn't." Nathan replied. Chloe looks at the stalls to sense that nobody is there...but hears a faint heartbeat. She squints her eyes.

"Well like what my step-ass would say, check the perimeter. Now lets talk bidness..."

"Sorry, that's my family, not me." He countered.

"Hm...Nathan, I can get you some lawyers for this. Just please tell me what's going on. I need a name or some clan of some sort." Chloe replied.

"And what are you going to do if I give you it?" Nathan mocked.

"...I have friends and resources, that's all I have to say."

"Well I don't know you're friends and resources so I'll tell you nothing."

"Oh boo hoo, poor little rich kid. You have hella cash and you have something to do with the mob activity here in Arcadia Bay so tell me-" She hears the gun clicking from his pocket causing Chloe to use her stick to swat off the pistol from his hand.

"Now tell me..." Chloe ordered.

"I...look, I don't even know too. I'm surprised myself! Look, just talk to my dad and please don't tell anyone!" Nathan pleaded as Chloe walks towards the gun and pick it up. She hears the heartbeat and muttering too, a voice of one from long ago. His heartbeat is telling him the truth.

"Chloe..." The voice echoed. Chloe turns around to Nathan.

"Thank you for telling me, Nathan." She walks away right before closing the door with Nathan following. He looks around then walks away confused. Chloe continues placing missing persons posters everywhere of Rachel. After placing all of them all around campus, she heads outside and goes to the parking lot. She spots a certain brown haired girl talking to another boy...her voice is Max Caulfield's.

"Its just been a weird day for me...I think I'm going insane."

"Wanna talk about it?"

Chloe smiles and walks to her car. Its good that Max Caulfield is back in Arcadia Bay but she came at a wrong time too. Something ominous is going on the in the town and she mustn't get involved in her double life, its too risky for her and plus, she would freak out that her childhood friend is blind too. Of all people, Chloe Price deserves to be alone forever. She's a lonely hero, trying to fight her own battles. Sometimes life like to blow the cold wind and it freezes her shadow but in the midst of darkness, she sacrifices her ego. A delinquent who can't possibly be a hero at all. Chloe opens the car door and goes inside. Everything is on fire in her eyes, she can barely see anything but somehow she can sense it. You could say its echolocation of some sort. She presses the petal of the car...and hears someone walking towards Max and the boy.

Its Nathan Prescott.

"Max Caulfield, right?" He asks her.

"You're one of Jefferson's photo groupies."

"I'm one of his students." Max replied to her. The brown haired boy attempts to intervene but is pushed away by Nathan.

"Whatthefuckever. I know you like taking pictures, especially when you're hiding out in the bathroom." Nathan spat back at ber.

"You best tell me what you said to the principle."

"I told him the truth. A student had a gun."

"No, you told him I had a gun. That's why he dragged me into his office." The tension is getting high now which means things are about to go from bad to worse than before. Chloe grips the wheel of the car.

"And did what? Gave you a stern lecture?"

"Nobody, nobody lectures me. Everybody tries though...they try." Chloe tries to come up with a solution to save Max.

"You should talk to somebody, Nathan."

"Do not analyze me! I pay people for that. Worry about yourself, Max Caulfield." He threatened.

"Take a step back, Nathan Prescott."

"Oh man, you're telling me what to do?" Nathan asks.

"Hey leave her alone!" The brown haired boy yelled at Nathan only for Nathan to headbutt him in the face. Nathan grabs Max by the throat.

"Nobody tells me what to do! Not my parents, not the principle, not that whore in the bathroom!" Chloe presses the pedal of the car as Max claws Nathan by the face and stops in front of them.

"Chloe!?"

"Get in!" She ordered as Max enters the car.

* * *

Opening. 

*Daredevil opening song plays*

A drop of blood splatters as it begins to form the blind justice statue while another forms Blackwell academy and the Prescott residence alongside Arcadia Bay. More blood begins to form into Kate crying as behind her is what appears to be the ant-man helmet. A drop blood shapes into Warren but at it begins to form, it shows his shirt with a spider logo on it. One last drop of blood appears and shapes into a woman with horns on her forehead about to turn around.

 ** _Daredevil._**


End file.
